1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub for a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub for a bicycle wheel that has fixing elements with a pair of spoke attachment structures to attach a pair of inner ends of a pair of spokes to the hub.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be strong, lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are usually provided with flanges that are used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to holes in the rim.
The above types of wheels have been designed for use with tube tires or tubeless tires. Typically, tubeless tire wheels have an annular seal arranged to seal the spoke attachment openings of the rim. Rims designed for tube tires also often have an annular member covering the spoke attachments. In any case, these typical types of wheels can be expensive and complicated to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, these typical wheels are not always as strong and lightweight, as desired. Furthermore, with these typical wheels it can be difficult, complicated and/or expensive to replace a spoke or spokes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle hub for a bicycle wheel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.